


Knife

by morningrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Tenten (Naruto)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningrain/pseuds/morningrain
Summary: My contribution for the NejiTen month in 2020.For as long as she could remember, she was one with a blade.Tenten-centric and a bit experimental.(which I hope is not an euphemism for tacky and bad)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

For as long as she could remember,  
she was one with a blade.  
A mere extension of herself,  
as she cut towards her dreams.  
A firm handle for whenever she lost her grip.  
A cool blade to capture the warmth her enemies  
for a fallen enemy was easier to bear than a fallen friend.  
As a kunoichi, life was a battle in more ways than one.  
And the struggles of battle she understood.  
Friends came and needlessly went away.  
Family left without a note or a name.  
After all the fight was done,  
Her blades stayed  
Cool, sharp, ready  
Eager, impatient  
Ignored, unused  
Insignificant  
Unimportant  
Indifferent  
Forgotten  
Exhausted  
Irrelevant  
Obsolete  
Apathetic  
Pointless  
Aimless  
Useless  
Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I now noticed the format changes slightly when seen in the mobile version :/


End file.
